Glide
by Pseudonym P
Summary: 2: "Do I wear the black ones?" she heard, and Anna's hand paused over the doorknob. "The white ones make your butt look nicer!" Date night. / Jelsa. AU.
1. Beginnings

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING THIS. But, whatever. This stands alone, so far. We'll see._

_If you want to see the kind of skater I imagine Elsa to be, search **Kim Yuna** on YouTube._

_Un-beta'd. _

**x**

"Double axel, double axel," Elsa muttered to herself, scuffing the ice with the front serration of her skates while glaring at the ice stretched out before her. She absently searched for the end of her blond braid – a nervous habit – and remembered that her hair was pulled into a harsh bun so she wouldn't bother herself with it during jumps.

The rink was empty except for her – it really helped that your parents were rich enough to be able to afford an ice rink – so set up near the seats was a speaker set belting out contemporary music. The lights were bright overhead. It was probably after nine.

She took a deep breath before launching herself to the middle of the rink before moving to skate around the sides to gain momentum. Her eyes were focused and her lips were pursed with determination, arms extended gracefully. She released a harsh breath as she sprang into the air, lips spreading to a wide smile as she landed.

"Yes," she breathed excitedly to herself, putting in a layback spin. Easing out of it, she suddenly heard a sharp clap, and with a yelp, landed wrong on her working leg and slipped. She heard a muffled curse when her cheek hit the ice.

"Oh no oh no oh no…." She heard a boy's voice before the familiar sound of metal hitting ice. With a sharp hiss of stopping skates, a figure stopped and kneeled near her. He gently pulled her up to a sitting position from behind. "Are you okay? Oh, man, I'm so sorry." Elsa blinked and she was spun around to see – _whoa_.

With pale hair, blue eyes and a brow contorted with worry, this really handsome guy was practically yelling with anxiety in her face. "Holy crap, I didn't mean to scare you! I'm – "

"I'm okay," she said, bringing her gloved hand to her rub at cheek. The ice had made it numb.

The boy nodded and immediately took notice of her right foot before looking back to her. "Can you move it?" Elsa tested it and smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine."

The boy gave a deep sigh of relief. "Good. I wouldn't know what else I would do if I got fired."

"Fired?" Elsa repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, I work here," the blue-eyed boy responded, "I actually just finished – oh, wait, sorry – let's get you off the ice."

Elsa nodded, finally registering that her butt was numb. He led her to the bleachers and sat her down.

"Do you need anything?" he offered politely, a smile on his handsome face. "I can get us some hot cocoa, if you want."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm fine. But I'm willing to take you up on that cocoa." He grinned and bolted, returning with two steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Perfect for winter," he quipped, and Elsa gratefully accepted the mug he reached out to her. "Well, winter in a skating rink, I guess. So that's a double winter."

She gave a light laugh. "Thank you," she responded politely, blowing a bit before taking a sip. A silence passed between them before he broke it.

"You're the owner's kid, right?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Oh, that's cool. Oh, sorry; the pun wasn't intended." Elsa giggled.

"I'm Elsa," she said, stretching out one hand to shake his. He did the same.

"Jack," he replied, "Jack Frost."

"So, Jack Frost, you work here?" She took another sip of her cocoa.

"Yep." He gave a small nod. "I love ice. Plus, the extra cash doesn't hurt."

She nodded in understanding. "Ah. So… you skate?"

"Hockey," he clarified for her, and understanding dawned on her face. "I mean, I used to do the figure skating stuff since my mom kind of forced me into it, but hockey's more of my thing. I just love contact sports with men," he joked, and Elsa snorted before blushing in response to his laughter.

"Uh," Elsa tried, but decided to take a huge gulp from her cocoa. Burned tongue be damned.

"You're good, by the way." She peeked over the rim of her mug to see his eyes filled with complete and utter sincerity from his complement. "You skate really well. Really clean and great technique. It's really impressive." It made all the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Um, thanks." An awkward pause passed before Elsa remembered something. "Wait, if you work here – why don't I see you that often?"

Jack shrugged and gulped the last of his cocoa. "I usually take the night shift. Hockey practice ends at around eight in Parson's."

"Hey," she teased, "no supporting the competition."

Jack laughed. "Parson's is my team's sponsored rink. One of my teammates is the owner's cousin. I would've gotten Arendelle, but I don't think Anna and I are close enough for her parents to grant me and my team at least a solicitation."

Elsa's brow wrinkled in confusion. "You've met Anna?"

"Yeah. She heads to Parson's sometimes." When he saw the confused look marring Elsa's pretty face, he added, "Kristoff's my teammate."

Understanding filled her features. She met Kristoff once; Anna invited him to lunch and she introduced him as her boyfriend. He was much nicer, more genuine and a million times better than that Hans guy, the last boyfriend she had. "Oh! I see."

"First time learning a double axel?" he asked conversationally after a pause, and Elsa shook her head.

"Trying to get a triple," she said lightly, and Jack gave a low whistle.

"Well, good luck with that. Short program or free skating?"

"Short program." Jack gave another low whistle.

"Olympics?" he questioned, and she shook her head. "Competitive?" She shook her head again and he blinked.

"I just love to skate," she offered to placate the confused look on his face. "I love ice. I'm sure you get that."

He grinned. "Well, Elsa – I'll put it frankly – that's hot." Her face turned into a tomato at his flirting. "Irony intended." She gave an embarrassing squawk of laughter and looked down at the mug on her lap, clasped by her hands. Her cocoa was almost done.

Her phone trilled and she nearly launched the mug in the air, but Jack was quick to reach for her phone and unplugged it from the speaker set. He swiftly switched it with the mug in her hands. He motioned for her to answer her phone and, despite her look of shock at his speed and precision, did so.

"Mother! Yes." Elsa gave him an apologetic look and turned away, leaving Jack to fiddle with the near-empty cocoa mug as he heard soft snippets of their conversation. "Okay. Okay, I will. Good bye, mother." He heard the beep of the phone as the call ended and he was met with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry – I have to go. My parents are looking for me." He shook his head.

"Nah, don't be sorry. Hey, this was fun." He looked at her with genuine interest, and she couldn't help but smile back in return. "Will you be here again tomorrow?"

"No," she said, and his face fell a fraction. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's… fine," he said, slightly crestfallen, and helped her pack up. Patting his pockets for his keys, he shut off the lights, walked her out the entrance and locked the door. He turned to her. "I guess I'll… see you around?" he tried.

"Sure," she replied, lips turning up at the corners that made her look – well, Jack was having troubles with his scruples, because you probably aren't supposed to think of a person you just met as 'sexy.' But she undeniably was.

"Or, you know," she continued, that inviting look still on her face, "You can walk me home." She turned on her heel and walked in the direction of her house, and he saw her retreat into a horizon of Christmas lights and snow.

He grinned. She undeniably was.

**x**

_I hate myself, sometimes._

_Read and review,_

_P_


	2. Middles

_Due to popular demand._

_I'll keep these chapters short, most definitely – I honestly don't have time to write long ones on top of _Aftermath_ (go check that out if you haven't yet!), but hopefully, you guys still like it._

_Un-beta'd._

**x**

"It's a date, right?"

"No."

"But you and Jack are going out."

"We're having dinner."

"Just the two of you."

"Yes."

"And he's paying."

"Ye—I think. He didn't say anything."

"But you _assume_ he's paying?"

"No. I have my wallet."

"But you're eating out, just the two of you."

"Yes, by the pier."

"By the pier?"

"By the pier."

"That's obviously a date."

Elsa sighed in exasperation. "No, Anna, it's not a date." At least I think it's not.

Anna gave a sly grin as she stretched out on her older sister's bed. "Why? He's so obviously into you." She giggled when Elsa blushed.

"We're going out as friends," she said lamely, waving it off, desperate to change the subject. Anna just raised and eyebrow and gave a smirk when Elsa jumped as the doorbell rang.

"And that's your boyfriend," she sang, earning an icy glare from Elsa. "I'll get it. Go put on your shoes." Anna bounded out of her sister's room and down the stairs.

"Do I wear the black ones?" she heard, and Anna's hand paused over the doorknob.

"The white ones make your butt look nicer!"

"Anna!" With a giggle, she opened the door to find an amused Jack.

"I take it I wasn't supposed to hear that," he quipped, and stepped inside when Anna let him into their foyer. She smiled.

"Don't worry, I did that on purpose." Jack gave a low chuckle. "You clean up nice, Frost."

Decked out in a nice shirt, blazer and dark jeans, Jack gave a noncommittal shrug. "Thanks. Nice bunny slippers."

Anna gave a wicked grin as she wiggled her toes in her fluffy slippers.

"Hey," he heard from the stairs. Jack turned and couldn't keep the grin that threatened to break his face in two. Dressed in a nice white dress that landed a bit above her knees and white shoes that made her legs look really—_wow_. Did her legs always look that smooth?

"Hello," he greeted, and he felt Anna nudge his side. Jack shot her a look. Anna knew he'd liked Elsa for a while now, but somehow she was totally convinced their relationship was platonic. He could scoff—didn't the abundance of flowers and dates count for anything?

Anna said her sister was kind of dense. She didn't mention that 'kind of' was an understatement.

"Ready to leave?" he asked, offering her his arm as she landed on the last step.

"Sure," she replied, and looked at Anna. "Are you waiting up?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe. Kristoff's coming over."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "All right. You know the rules."

The redhead huffed. "No makeshift sleds and no experiments near the living room—"

"Because…?" Elsa pressed, and Anna winced.

"Because Coke explodes when you put a full tube of Mentos in it." She paused and grew excited. "We can do it outside, though. Oh, I wonder how that'll look like if you make Coke explode with Mentos while it's snowing—"

"Anna." Elsa gave her sister a look and Anna gave a sheepish grin.

"Got it." Jack chuckled.

"We should go," he said, leading Elsa out the door. "See ya, Anna!"

"Bye! Have fun!" she called, waving as they left the house.

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Anna before giving Elsa a sly look. "Your sister was right. Those shoes do make your butt look nice."

Elsa immediately reddened and gave a squeak of embarrassment. "_Oh my God_!"

Anna cackled as she closed the door.

**x**

_Eh. Still thinking if these will all stay in the same universe or whatever._

_Read and review?_

_P_


End file.
